North American Birthdays
by Letters To The Poet
Summary: For Matthew Williams, this didn't come easy anymore, in fact it never has he's always been the one to find daily tasks hard due to his shyness and how quiet he was compared to the rest of the worlds countries. But this? Now he was really in for it... ((AmeCan, AmericaxCanada if you don't like it don't read! other pairings described inside of book, smut later in book as well!))


Hey guys this is finally the first book I've written for this account, I just felt like doing this before I wrote the longer one that I've been planning, just a note before hand because I don't feel like bothering you with notes at the bottom, Canada's upcoming birthday is our 150th, so that's why I'm saying he's turning 150 because he really is and that's something huge because we're such a young country but we've come so far so fast! Anyway, enjoy!

It was June, well the last day of June, it was the 30th and tomorrow was Matthews birthday, he wasn't expecting much this year it had been years since he had last held a birthday party and what happened there was literally nothing, no one showed up, no one called, him turning 100 didn't matter to anyone and him turning 150 tomorrow wouldn't matter either. Usually he went out to watch the fireworks on Lake Erie, the ones on Lake Ontario sucked in his opinion so he'd drive for two hours from Toronto to Port Stanley just to watch the fireworks on the beach, and maybe go get himself some fudge from the store in the small sweet town, it really was one of his favourite towns along Lake Erie. This is what he was most likely going to do again this year and he didn't mind it, he always brought Kumajiro with him who enjoyed to splash around in the water on the beach, it was ice cold still at this time due to winters in Canada usually lasted until the beginning of May or late April so the bear would come back to Matthew whining about how cold he was, which was odd because well...he was a polar bear! One of the handful of mammals that could actually stand the cold waters that all of Canada held, but Matthew wasn't complaining, it was something else to talk about to whoever would ask, which was usually no one. Since he was a country he had to limit his friendships with humans, they die easily, have a short lifespan, and it wasn't like he could say that he was Canada, they'd think he was joking and just insane so he was left now with no one else to talk to other than his bear. But really, that's what Matthew /thought/ it would be like this year, but instead he now had his obnoxious brother at his door, giving him a suffocating hug.

"Hey Mark how are you?" He exclaimed with a laugh

"M-My name is Matthew, Al..." Matthew muttered as he tried to get out of his brothers grasp, not putting up much of a fight but let out a small sigh of relief when he was let go.

"Oh right! Sorry Mattie I forgot, I know too many people who have names that start with M" Alfred laughed and took off his shoes, just casually inviting himself into Matthews house and looked around "Wow you've done some redecorating in here! And then again, I haven't been here in years" Alfred laughed and turned to Matthew who was shutting the front door and making his way to his brother.

"Speaking of you being here...why are you here?" Matthew asked with a puzzled face and tried to keep eye contact with his brother, but failed to do so as he looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Wha- Oh! Yeah it's our birthdays soon so I decided to celebrate with you!" Alfred laughed casually and sat on Matthews couch then turned on the TV, flipping through the channels with the remote.

"Well alright...but didn't you have plans like you do usually every year?" Matthew asked before he made his way to his recliner chair and curled up in it, it was a huge chair and actually managed to make Matthew feel small for once, even Alfred was smaller than him, only by a few centimetres though.

"Yeah, but I decided to cancel them." He said and pulled a Burger King Burger from his bag and opened it.

"But..why would you want to spend it with me? No one ever does..." Matthew started off strong but started to get quieter as he spoke, feeling as If he didn't have the right to speak with any force at all, he was always shy and felt like such a nuisance to everyone, really he tried to get noticed and anytime that he did get noticed his fame was taken by his brother, you know the Wright brothers who invented the Telephone AND the Plane? They were Canadian but usually it's told an American scientist made both of those when in reality it was the Canadian inventors.

"Well I wanted to, can't I have some chill time with my bro?" Alfred asked as he took a huge bite out of his burger and finally landed on a American football game.

"Yeah...I just mean...it wasn't expected" Matthew sighed and leaned back, resting his head on the side of the chair.

"Well good! I like to be spontaneous." Alfred laughed and polished off his burger in a hurry.

"I know..." Matthew mumbled, slowly drifting off into his thoughts, he really didn't understand why he was so different from his brother, before they became countries they were still brothers, even if they hadn't met they were still representing North America side by side, it was just that Matthew was the last of the Americas to become a country, and even now it was difficult to be called a country when he still had a few ties attached to England that would never go away, it just wouldn't happen not unless someone could bring back Queen Victoria it would never happen, Canada would always remain in some small tiny way, a colony of England.

"So what do you do every year?" Alfred asked curiously, not bothering to look away from the screen.

"I just drive to Lake Erie and watch fireworks..sometimes I'll buy myself some wine." Matthew said and drew his attention to Kumajiro who was walking into the living room with a small mug of coffee, he walked up to his owner and climbed onto the chair so he could sit on Matthew lap as he drank from the mug, he seemed too busy to ask 'Who're you?' So Matthew didn't really have to prepare to reply.

"That sounds boring, aren't there any parties?" Alfred asked excitedly and turned to Matthew.

"Yes, but it's not like I go to any of them..." Matthew said, he knew his brother was one to go to parties, get drunk and maybe go home with a girl, Matthew only knew this because he had gone with Alfred once before and ended up going back home alone because Alfred left with a girl hanging onto him.

"We should go to one! Maybe we can get you a girlfriend." Alfred said with a wink.

"I'm not going to any parties Alfred, it's just not happening, if you want to go than you should go back to America" Matthew sighed as he started to gently pet his bear who was silently drinking his coffee.

"Oh..well that's fine! I'm sure we can do something." Alfred said and looked back at the TV "And really I could care less if I went to a party or not anyway." He said and smiled over at Matthew who didn't look as impressed.

"If you say so, Al." He mumbled and kept his gaze away from Alfred.

Boy he didn't know what he was in for.

I know I said I wouldn't bother you guys but oh well xD What do you think of this one? I plan on making all of the chapters about this long or a little longer


End file.
